The Awakening
by XxpurplePandaxX
Summary: Well i never new my life would change this much over meeting one girl


Ch.1 The awakening

Well I was just a normal everyday senior at Aki Fuchu Senior High School; well I am getting ahead of myself. My name is Hiro Shinima and well as I said earlier I 'was' a normal everyday student until the day I met her, Sakura was her name Sakura Ikutsu" May 24, 2015 7:00p.m I was walking home when that beautiful girl caught my eye, and then I thought to myself "how could one of Gods creations be so beautiful and then in mire seconds she disappeared into the night as if she was never there.

Later that night I was staring at the stars glistening in the sky just remembering how beautiful that girl was, Then I heard a horrid shriek coming from outta the dark alley that was just down the road from my house. And of course me being as nosey as I am I decided to go see what was going on, well I never figured that me going into that alley would change my life forever…"What's going on!" I shouted as I rushed over to aid the cry for help. Then I heard a deep voice of a man shout back "GO AWAY KID ARE TALKING!" And then I heard a muffled voice "H-h-help'' the voice strained to get the words out. I paused and noticed beautiful blue hair, "Sakura" I whispered I thought to myself it has to be her, so of course I tried to be something I'm not "Let her go now! I won't go easy on you if you want to fight me!" The man laughed as him and his goons grabbed their weapons to beat me within an inch of my life.

"Hiro Hiro Shinima wake up Hiro" I heard a soft voice saying, I awoke to find that the robbers had taken her purse and all her money. I sat up and rubbed my head "huh what happened did I win?" Sakura looked down in troublesome look on her face as she softly whispered "No Hiro they got away." I hit the ground in a rage ''DAMNIT I COULDN'T EVEN PROTECT YOU FROM SOME THUGS LIKE THEM'' I stood up and looked at her" Ms. Ikutsu is it?" she looked back at me ''U-um you can call me Sakura if you would like Hiro." I gracefully laughed "Ms. Sakura nice to meet you your from Class-A aren't you?'' She smiled back "Yes I am." aren't you new here?" I asked, she politely said "yes".

Well I went home and went to sleep. The next day arrived, as I hear my alarm to wake me for school. As I shut off my alarm I hear someone knocking on my door, "Hello Hiro are you up? I was going to see if maybe you wanted to walk to school together today since its my second day maybe you could show me around." "Oh that wouldn't be a problem I am just not use to having anyone to walk to school with ever since my parents have passed away" as I grab my bag and walk out of the house with Sakura as they arrive at school, they walk into their first class "damn I sure hate this class, what about you Sakura?" "Well Hiro it's not my favorite, but how about we meet up at lunch?" I laugh slightly "sure I will gladly meet you at lunch." Well hours had passed it was finally lunch time as I rush up to the roof to meet with Sakura I realize that she hasn't shown up yet "well I maybe she is stuck up in class or something." So I went to look for her and I ended up on top of and apartment building he sees in the warehouse where those thugs from a couple of nights ago were dragging Sakura into the warehouse. "Damn it I can't lose to them this time!" blue flames slowly engulf my body as I get enraged and I run and jump off the side of the building, and as I get more enraged the hotter the flames get and so I crash through the roof of the warehouse, and as I hit the ground craters around me and melts beneath my feet, "You're not going to win this time you got it!" the thugs laugh "what are you going to do kid"? I run at the thugs and I swing at the middle one and grab the one to the left of me burning them intensely and I make contact and use the one to the left to knock out the guy to the right and throw them both flying, "thought you could take me, what happened to you attitudes?" the leader who I still have a grasp on starts to beg for me to stop, The flames around me grow hotter. "Then leave Sakura alone! Do you understand me?" "Yes yes please just let me go" the thug begs I throw him into the wall "Fine get out of here" Sakura runs up to me as the flames dissipate, "Thank you so much Hiro I'm so glad you came to save me." "from this day on I promise to always protect you Sakura. Okay?" She smiles softly back "Okay Hiro that's so nice of you" I take her in my arms "I will never let anyone hurt you"… To be continued


End file.
